Painful Consolation
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: 1st season; after Lockon's death; a surprise consolation for Tieria; LockonXTieria  one-sided? , SetsunaXTieria  one-sided? - not good in summary *sigh*


Title : **Painful Consolation**

Author : natz

Disclaimer : I don't own gundam 00 :(

Genre : romance, angst, a bit OOC I think? -_-;;;;

Pairing : Lockon X Tieria (one-sided?), Setsuna X Tieria (one-sided?)

Summary : After Lockon's death; a surprising consolation for Tieria

There were tears he didn't want to have. There were feelings he hated to admit. There were times he wanted to go back to. So much… So much… until he couldn't bear anymore.

All alone in a gloomy room, he just sat on what looked like a bench.

It's merely silence hang around.

It's relieving, since he couldn't stand noise or voice anymore at that moment. It always reminded him of a smiling figure of a brunette man he had secretly admired so much. And he detested when the memories crawling contaminating his logic mind he couldn't think as compose as always.

He had believed he didn't want to be human at first place. And he believed he didn't want to be one even at a time like this. He always hated it when human grieved over lost. And he hated that he seemed to feel the same now.

A step approached.

Tieria's red eyes glanced for a flash second at a younger figure looking so damn calm though there's sadness glinted in his dark eyes—dim light helped Tieria to notice that. But the purple haired immediately looked away, bowing his head slightly, not intending to bother himself to begin a useless argument. Really, it's useless.

Setsuna didn't voice anything while stepping closer to the red-eyed boy, stopping in front of him. He didn't voice anything, but Tieria felt his heart melt just by the boy's shadow on him. He held himself from going berserk; he didn't like to be seen so vulnerable, however, especially to the one named Setsuna F. Seiei.

Tieria slowly shifted on his seat, trying to make distance but failed to do so because the bench was small and Setsuna's presence was too overwhelmed him. But somehow, Tiera should admit that he really liked it when he's with Setsuna at a time like this because the boy would never talk. Setsuna would never talk—

"Lockon…" Setsuna blinked slowly, seating himself beside Tieria. "…Lockon Stratos was a good man and a good meister…"

As expected, Tieria's head jerked abruptly in surprised. He glared at Setsuna but the latter didn't look back. Tieria's red eyes were full of rage. Setsuna supposed not to talk! Yet, the purple-haired seemed to lose his words he didn't say any. He had lost his pride, now words…

Setsuna looked up. And Tieria noticed a dry trace of tears still remained on Setsuna's childish yet mature face. Still, Tieria couldn't even find any words even though he had his mouth parted slightly.

Setsuna continued, "…everyone blames themselves for his death…"

Tieria held his breath; he couldn't stand it. He's at his limit!

The red-eyed raised his hand, attempting to slap the dark-eyed boy, but…but he just couldn't. His hand only lifted a bit as if it didn't have any strength. Tieria had lost his pride, words, now…strength…

How pathetic he was. Tieria felt he's trembling slightly because strange emotions flowed through his body. Emotions that were close to pain and suffering…sadness..hopeless…

Setsuna stared at him. And Tiera could sense it completely; those…sad eyes…sympathetic yet…so calm… Those eyes of the boy he disliked.

At a sudden, the Setsuna grabbed the latter's hand, pressing his lips against Tieria's. The purple-haired widened his eyes in startle. But at the time the older began to react anything, Setsuna had leaned backward slightly. He looked into the red eyes, taking off the glasses with a slow move.

Tieria was still in his utter shock, further when he saw Setsuna beginning to cry—tears dripped down from the dark eyes, trailing on the dry trace, overlapping it with the new one.

Setsuna smiled bitterly a little. And Tieria's eyes softened.

"…Everyone blames themselves…" The dark-haired boy whispered. He pulled Tieria closer, embracing him gently. "Don't feel like it was all your fault…It hurt me…"

Tieria slowly placed his hands on Setsuna's back, sighing. He didn't know why he would do such, for he always disliked Setsuna. He disliked him, yes, of course. But now…now he's just tired…

And he admitted; he needed Setsuna, at least now.

No words came out from the both boys.

Setsuna still cried in silence.

Tieria held him quietly. A tear dripped down from his red eye.

A figure of smiling brunette man flashed into his mind, clearly

'Lockon…'

**end**

8 November 2010

By Natsu


End file.
